


Chocolate Cake

by Whov1an562



Series: Educating Charlie [1]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Cake, Charlie hasn't even tried cake before, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 20:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whov1an562/pseuds/Whov1an562
Summary: Charlie hasn't tried cake before, and Tanya and Charlie have a chat about Rhodian food habits.





	Chocolate Cake

“What do you mean, you’ve never eaten cake before?” Tanya said with an air of surprise.

“Do you seriously think that Quill is the kind of person to BAKE?” Charlie said, defensively. “Quill only eats dark chocolate, because she says that it has all the nutritional value that she needs. Occasionally, if she thought I was hungry, she would re-stock the cupboard with Pot Noodles, to keep the Ahn happy. Matteusz is gluten free, and he’s the only one that can actually cook.”

“Wait, so what do you actually eat?”

“A lot of rice. And sometimes potatoes, but I only eat them mashed.”

“You do realise that you sound like a prince,” she retorted, saying “I oh-nly eet theem mash-ed,” mockingly.

“On Rhodia, I ate only what I wanted to eat. My mother had hired a private chef, the best in the land, and he would cook me whatever I wanted.”

“And what was that?”

“Fried Broanwhitch.”

“What’s Broanwitch?” Tanya asked.

“It is a type of rare plant that is found only growing near active volcanoes. On the planet 6yth.”

“Trust you to like that kind of food,” she joked. “I’m sure that your mother also had at least three search teams out looking for them at any given time.”

“No, just the one.”

“Ah. Well…” she continued awkwardly… “cake can be made with pretty much anything.”

“What about wood?”

“Sometimes I wonder if you are actually stupid, or if you just put it on half the time.” Charlie looked offended. “It was a joke, Charlie. Gosh, you really need to lighten up.”

Charlie decided to forget the little mishap. “So, how about chocolate cake? I have heard very good things about it.”

“Chocolate cake it is then!”


End file.
